


Stop Complaining Oliver!

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry struggles to get Oliver into a sweater, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Oliver Queen, Harrciso, He will shoot you with an arrow, Killeralbert, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Olivarry, Oliver is adorable, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, William is amused, don't tell him that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Barry tries to get Oliver into an Ugly Christmas sweater for the Christmas party at Joe's, Oliver is not having it.





	Stop Complaining Oliver!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Happy Thanksgiving friends!! I bring you a little olivarry christmas fic cause i'm in the festive mood. A little note for all my new followers: This series Barry has a little sister named Zoey, She was with Barry when the particle accelerator exploded and she became the speedster Bolt she also has the ability to shoot lighting out of her hands and can use the lighting to do whatever. Anyways please enjoy! Happy Holidays!!

It was Christmas Eve and Barry, William and Oliver were expected at Joe's in an hour. Everyone had decided to wear ugly Christmas sweaters and Barry was currently trying to get his husband into his. "Ollie please just put the sweater on." Barry says. "I'll look ridiculous." Oliver says crossing his arms. "Everyone is wearing matching ones Oliver it's a thing we decided." Barry says. "Why did you have to pick that?" Oliver says shifting his eyes to the Green dotted Sweater that had the words "Naughty" on it Barry had a matching red one on that said "Nice."

 

 

"Ollie that's what Iris gave us please just put it on." Barry says. "How come William isn't wearing a matching one?" Oliver says looking to where his son was wearing a reindeer sweater. "I'm matching with Zoey since she asked me to Iris and Wally are matching too." William says. Oliver lets out a grumble. "Oliver if Cisco can get Harry _into_ one you can get into one." Barry says. "It's ridiculous Barry look at it!" Oliver says. "Oliver we do not have time for this just get in the sweater!" Barry says frustrated. 

 

  
Oliver looks back at the sweater then at his husband. "What do I get out of it?" Oliver says as William goes to get his stuff for the party. "Wear the sweater or I might rethink about what we're doing tonight." Barry says. Oliver lets out a pout. "Fine." He says grabbing the sweater and marching into their bedroom. "Barry there's _no_ way I'm wearing this in public!" Oliver says 5 minutes later coming back into the room. William bites back a laugh when he sees his father. "Oliver we're going to Joe's no one else is going to see besides our friends and family." Barry says. "I am the mayor the press will-"Oliver says. Barry sends him a glare then throws him his coat. "Put that on while we're heading to the car there happy?" Barry says."William can you  help me with the food and head to the car?" Barry says. William nods. "Finish getting ready and no complaining." Barry says to his husband as he follows his stepson into the kitchen. Oliver sighs and puts on his coat. He would _rather_ go in a different sweater than this one but Iris _insisted_ on everyone wearing one. He wondered if he could hide her Christmas present.   
  
  
  
  
***Joe's***

  
  
  
Oliver crosses his arms as his family walks up the steps to the West house. "Oliver no one is outside uncross your arms." Barry says. "I will inside." Oliver says. Barry sends him a look making the man uncross his arms. Cecile opens the door and smiles. "Hey Cecile." Barry says smiling. "Merry Christmas guys come in." Cecile says letting them in. "Joe! Barry and Oliver are here with William!" Cecile calls. Joe walks in and William smirks. "Nice sweater Joe." William says. Joe was wearing a red sweater with a Christmas tree on it with actual lights attached to it while Cecile was wearing a sweater with ornaments sewed onto it. "Thanks Will, Zoey's upstairs if you want to go get her." Joe says. William looks to his dad. "Go." Oliver says. William smiles and hands Joe a dessert tray before rushing up the stairs. "Ollie we're inside take the coat off." Barry says after hugging Cecile. Oliver crosses his arms again.  
  
  


 

"Don't do this Oliver." Barry says. "I look _ridiculous_ Barry." Oliver says. "So do the rest of us. Take the coat off." Barry says. Oliver sighs and takes his jacket off hanging it by the door. "Thank you." Barry says. Oliver lets out a grumble in response . Joe and Cecile come back in and Cecile let's out a small laugh. "Oh you two look adorable." Cecile says. Oliver makes a face. Barry smiles. "Thank you" Cecile  
Barry says as Zoey comes downstairs with William and her siblings. When she sees Oliver she bursts out laughing. "That sweater matches Oliver so well." She says in between laughs. "It does not!" Oliver protest. "I can't good choice Iris." Zoey says. Iris smirks. Oliver goes to grab his coat. "No." Barry says grabbing his arm. "Kitchen go." Barry says pointing as the doorbell goes off. 

 

"Ollie please can you be a little nicer? It's Christmas eve. Our first Christmas as a Married couple and your first Christmas with William please lighten up." Barry says. Oliver sighs. "I'm sorry I just." Oliver says. "I know, tell you what if you really hate the sweater after tonight I'll let you burn it when we get home okay?" Barry says. "Okay." Oliver says. Barry kisses his cheek. "Thank you." Barry says. "Barry! Oliver! Cisco and Harry are here along with Caitlin and Julian!" Zoey calls. "Come on let's go have a good time." Barry says taking his Husbands hand and walking out of the kitchen.

 

 

  
Hours later Oliver didn't hate the sweater. Actually it was growing on him. Once of course He found out that Iris _hadn't_ actually picked it out that Barry had. And if his husband picked it out then he _loved_ it. So when they came back home and William had went up to bed along with Zoey who was staying the night with them Oliver happily took his coat off and went to get something to drink. "Aren't you going to change?" Barry says. "I'm okay." Oliver says. "So you don't want to burn the sweater?" Barry says. "Nope." Oliver says. "What changed your mind?" Barry says. "Iris didn't buy this." Oliver says. Barry raises an eyebrow. "She told me you did. And if you bought it then I like it." Oliver says. "Ollie you don't have to like it for my sake." Barry says.

 

 

"I like anything you give me. Even if it's a horrible piece of clothing that doesn't even _suit_ me." Oliver says walking forward and warping his arms around his husband leaning in to give him a kiss. Barry smiles into it. "Merry Christmas Barr." Oliver says when they pull apart. "Merry Christmas Oliver." Barry says going to kiss him again. It may be a terrible sweater that actually put the word "Ugly" to good use but the love of his life got it for him and he'll continue to wear it _every_ Christmas Eve because of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> well? How was that? I couldn't stop smiling while writing this! I hope you all have a happy thanksgiving! 
> 
> The Sweaters Oliver and Barry wore: http://www.retrofestiveblog.ca/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/Naughty_n_Nice_RETROFESTIVE1.jpg
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamnotthrowingawaymyship
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day
> 
> Happy Holidays! 
> 
> ~Rascal


End file.
